wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 12
9:12:53 PM Ash: So! There was a midmorning curtain, but after dealing with that, you are all assembled with Sofia and Francisco. 9:13:49 PM *** Asbeth seems a little bit more relaxed and cheerful. *** 9:19:24 PM Ash: You're in Anya's room, since that's where Francisco was staying. Anya is eating some breakfast ribs. 9:20:26 PM *** Asbeth given the opportunity will probably nibble on another pastry. *** 9:23:43 PM Ash: Francisco: The Formula requires three things. The death scream of an innocent caught in a jar of volcanic glass; sweat from the forehead of a murderer hung from a dead willow branch; and the rib of a seventh son. 9:24:19 PM Ash: Francisco: But that's for the full casting. I gather that you want a more limited casting here, in which case, Miss Sofia's blood will be sufficient for our purposes. 9:25:23 PM Asbeth: Thank goodness. We certainly could not manage the first. 9:27:37 PM Asbeth: The third would be simple. 9:29:35 PM Ash: Cas: Know a lot of seventh sons? 9:30:07 PM Asbeth: No, but I know a graveyard and shovels aren't that expensive. Churches keep records, you know. 9:34:38 PM Ash: Cas: Well... grim, but true. 9:34:55 PM Ash: Theo: the other stuff is a pain, though, so it's just as well. 9:35:13 PM Asbeth: Indeed. 9:36:35 PM Asbeth: Shall we begin? 9:40:02 PM Ash: Francisco: We will require some myrrh. 9:40:27 PM Ash: Francisco: And a properly scribed ritual circle, of course. 9:40:50 PM Asbeth: Ugh, I'll fetch the myrrh. Can't stand the stuff. 9:41:25 PM *** Asbeth starts conjuring the stuff. *** 9:43:51 PM Ash: Do you take it from somewhere, or make it? 9:44:57 PM *** Asbeth makes it. *** 9:46:04 PM Ash: Francisco: I'm afraid conjured Myrrh will not work for this! I'm terribly sorry. 9:46:11 PM Ash: You think he's frowning, but, you know, skull. 9:46:54 PM Asbeth: Oh. ... in that case, where is the nearest magical supply shop, Crafter? 9:47:54 PM Ash: Theo: I have no idea. A city this size must have one, though. Should we go find it? 9:48:15 PM Asbeth: Yes. 9:49:30 PM Ash: Anya: I shall prepare the circle, so we'll be ready to proceed when you return. 9:49:54 PM Asbeth: Perfect! Come on, Crafter. 9:49:59 PM *** Asbeth takes his arm and heads out with him! *** 9:56:41 PM Ash: You head out into the city! It's a bustling day. 9:57:06 PM Asbeth: What a lovely town! 9:59:25 PM Asbeth: And you know I am practically always dying to get you alone. 10:00:02 PM Ash: Theo gives a rare grin. "Good." 10:00:32 PM Asbeth: You are such a tease! I like it very much. 8:08:18 PM Ash: Here. So you're trying to find a magic shop, basically. 8:11:54 PM Ash: Gimme a roll! 8:12:24 PM Asbeth: ((4!)) 8:20:37 PM Ash: After awhile, you find one! It takes you a few hours. 8:22:20 PM Ash: It was not an unpleasant time! 8:22:34 PM Ash: Some nice alone time with Theo. 8:23:19 PM *** Asbeth had a very nice time! *** 8:23:51 PM *** Asbeth plotted building more things with him, probably, and went over all the little shortcuts she uses for various magical endeavors. *** 8:27:51 PM Ash: Indeed! You came up with an idea for a new form of airship locomotion! 8:29:51 PM *** Asbeth wants to pull air through a tube and shoot it out the other end to make it go faster! *** 8:32:11 PM Ash: But, before long, you find small shop tucked away that you can sense the magic off of. 8:36:53 PM Asbeth: There's one! Finally. Come on, Crafter! 8:36:56 PM *** Asbeth yoinks him in there! *** 8:37:49 PM Ash: You go in! It reminds you a lot of the shops you have in England -- small,smelling of incense, shelves crowding and cramped. 8:38:17 PM Asbeth: Oh, this is marvelous! 8:38:32 PM *** Asbeth looks for a shopkeeper! *** 8:42:27 PM Ash: the bell on the door rings as you enter. Theo pokes around, following you -- you think that just maybe he doesn't come into a lot of magic shops. 8:44:03 PM Asbeth: ... hello? 8:46:00 PM Ash: You hear a voice from the back! A woman's voice, very nice and pleasant! "Yes! I'll be right there!" 8:46:26 PM Ash: "Please make yourselves at home and browse, I'll be right with you!" 8:47:16 PM Asbeth: But not too at home. 8:47:26 PM *** Asbeth says this to Theo with a smile, and starts looking at the shelves. *** 8:48:51 PM Ash: You can find Myrrh very quickly! 8:49:10 PM *** Asbeth picks it out, and then looks for... other things. *** 8:50:22 PM Ash: What are you looking for? 8:50:41 PM *** Asbeth is looking for naughty things. >.> *** 8:52:56 PM Ash: Oh ho. Well, you can find some. 8:54:12 PM *** Asbeth resolves to buy them! Only the fun ones, though. *** 8:58:02 PM *** Asbeth thinks probably restraints of various kinds, etc. *** 8:59:54 PM Ash: Before long, a round, pleasant looking old woman comes toddling out! "Hello, dears, I"m so sorry. You've been getting on all right, I hope?" 9:00:54 PM Asbeth: Oh yes, I think we found what we wanted. 9:05:11 PM *** Asbeth smiles at her. *** 9:08:02 PM Ash: Theo peers around the corner and stiffens up! The woman says 'YOU' and spits fire at him. He's pretty caught of guard, so his jacket catches! 9:08:37 PM Asbeth: ... oh dear. Please don't fight in here, it's too lovely! 9:10:51 PM Ash: The fire doesn't seem to have any effect on the merchandise! She spits more fire. "Thief! Where is it?!" 9:13:17 PM Asbeth: He's not going to tell you. 9:13:31 PM Asbeth: And there's two of us and one of you. Are you going to let us pay and leave? 9:15:10 PM Ash: Theo: Definitely not going to tell her when I"m on fire, and I"m not stupid enough to fight you here. I'll be outside. If you want to continue this discussion out there, I"ll be waiting. Jo, I'll be right outside. 9:15:25 PM Ash: He magicks outside. 9:15:37 PM *** Asbeth puts her hands on her hips and looks at the shopkeeper. *** 9:17:00 PM Ash: She's dabbing her lips delicately with a hankie. ".... Forgive me, dear, my temper got the better of me." 9:17:15 PM Asbeth: What did he steal? 9:18:02 PM Ash: woman: A sword. A very special, powerful sword. 9:20:58 PM Asbeth: What did it do? 9:24:55 PM Ash: Woman: It grew trees, that's all. 9:26:03 PM Asbeth: I doubt that was all. 9:26:18 PM Ash: Woman: Really, that was it. 9:26:21 PM Asbeth: Or it wouldn't be worth stealing. 9:30:27 PM Ash: Woman: Well, it was, apparently, you'd have to ask him why. 9:30:38 PM Ash: She looks you up and down. "why are you with him?" 9:31:17 PM Asbeth: He's very attractive, don't you think? 9:31:52 PM Ash: Woman: No. 9:32:54 PM Asbeth: To be sure, everyone does have different tastes. 9:39:20 PM Asbeth: Anyway, we're friends. 9:39:34 PM Asbeth: We didn't come here to cause any trouble, I just wanted to buy some myrrh. 9:40:35 PM Ash: Woman: I suppose he doesn't have it with him . If he even still has it at all. 9:41:11 PM Asbeth: I don't believe I have seen him with a sword. 9:41:33 PM Asbeth: I use a sword, but it certainly doesn't make trees, and it's a modern cavalry sabre. 9:44:58 PM Ash: Woman: Just wondering if it would be worth holding you hostage or something. 9:46:04 PM Asbeth: I am not sure he cares that much, to tell you the truth. 9:46:17 PM | Edited 9:46:30 PM Asbeth: Also, I wouldn't advise it. 9:48:19 PM Ash: Woman: mmm. It's fine. I'll figure out another way. So! Myrrh, then? 9:49:26 PM Asbeth: And these other things. Please don't try anything, I would hate to kill you. 9:49:50 PM Ash: Woman: You seem a very nice demon, I would hate to having to kill you as well. 9:49:54 PM Ash: She smiles pleasantly! 9:50:34 PM Asbeth: Please, madam. I'm British. 9:55:57 PM Ash: She smiles. "And I'm a dragon. Let's just hope it doesn't come to blows, right?" She enters the myrrh into her ledger. 9:56:35 PM Asbeth: I meant all this talk about feelings. 9:58:58 PM Ash: She laughs! 9:59:09 PM Ash: Woman: …. oh, I do like you. 9:59:18 PM Ash: She enters all the other stuff into the ledger. 10:00:46 PM *** Asbeth pays. *** 10:01:03 PM Asbeth: Do me a kindness and do not attempt to follow him, nor regain your object. I believe it was destroyed. 10:08:12 PM Ash: Woman: We will see. I have some scrying to do, I think. 10:10:05 PM Asbeth: Very well. But I do know how to hurt dragons. 10:10:13 PM *** Asbeth nods to her politely, takes her stuff, and heads out to Theo. *** 10:14:49 PM Ash: Theo is repairing damaged clothes! 10:15:46 PM Asbeth: Are you all right, darling? She's going to scry on you. 10:18:22 PM Ash: Theo: I'm fine. That was... unexpected. She's got some powerful wards and enchantments on that shop. 10:19:08 PM Asbeth: Did she? I hardly noticed. 10:20:12 PM Ash: Theo nods. "I didn't notice until I realized who she was." 10:21:33 PM Asbeth: What does the sword really do? 10:22:50 PM Ash: Theo: It grows trees. Anywhere. 10:23:24 PM Ash: Theo: Instant redwoods, if you want. 10:24:17 PM Asbeth: That might be rather dangerous. 10:25:24 PM Ash: Theo: Collateral damage, sure. The real danger is in how it can destroy ecologies. 10:25:55 PM Asbeth: Ecologies? 10:26:35 PM Ash: Theo: Disruptive biology. 10:27:02 PM Ash: Theo: "Here's a new, fully grown hungry tree in an environment that can't properly support it." 10:28:39 PM Asbeth: ...doesn't it simply die, then? 10:29:30 PM Ash: Theo: They're not natural trees. the magic of the sword creates trees that are fully grown and meant to survive, magically. 10:30:19 PM Asbeth: Do they drain the magic around them? 10:32:49 PM Ash: Theo: No. They're trees that survive. They take the nutrients and water that other plant life around them would normally get. 10:35:06 PM Ash: Theo: Think of a field of corn, cultivated and cared for by a farmer. 10:35:31 PM Ash: Theo: One day, the farmer finds that a huge tree has grown in the middle of the field. 10:35:49 PM Ash: Theo: The roots of the tree choke and uproot the cornstalks. 10:36:32 PM Ash: Theo: The branches and leaves and foilage of the tall tree eave the corn in the darkness. 10:37:09 PM Asbeth: Oh. ... it's a weapon. 10:38:05 PM Ash: Theo nods. 10:38:18 PM Ash: Theo: It's a sword. 10:38:21 PM Asbeth: Rather a clever one, too. 10:39:27 PM Ash: Theo: Yes, well. It was some of my best work. 10:40:03 PM Asbeth: You make such beautiful things. 10:46:52 PM Ash: Theo smiles. ".... thanks." 10:47:32 PM Asbeth: We must certainly never allow you to be kidnapped again. 8:16:40 PM Ash: Theo: I quite agree. 8:19:55 PM Asbeth: Apart from being injurious to you, it is quite dangerous to others. For one thing I might possibly die of frustration. 8:25:35 PM Ash: Theo: Again, I agree. Very rude. 8:26:30 PM Asbeth: Well. At least we've got the stuff. 8:26:42 PM Asbeth: Shall we go back? 8:34:22 PM | Edited 8:38:33 PM Ash: Theo: The sooner we're done with this vampire business, the better. 8:38:52 PM Asbeth: Indeed. I completely agree. 8:44:49 PM *** Asbeth takes his arm and heads back! *** 8:45:33 PM | Edited 8:52:45 PM Ash: You guys head on back to the hotel. Anya has moved all the furniture in the room to the sides to clear a space, and has drawn out a ritual circle. 8:55:01 PM Asbeth: I didn't think you did much casting. 8:55:28 PM Asbeth: … that looks lovely, though. 8:57:06 PM | Edited 8:57:15 PM Ash: anya: No, but I can follow the instructions from the skull. 9:01:11 PM Asbeth: It's rather beautiful, you've done a lovely job. 9:08:40 PM Ash: Francisco: She did, didn't she? 10:35:00 PM Asbeth: Yes. Unusual signature on it, I suppose that's the dragonishness. 5:04:18 PM Ash: Here! 5:04:56 PM Ash: Francisco: Everyone puts their own signature on rituals, whether they know it or not! 5:07:31 PM Asbeth: Indeed! 5:11:59 PM Asbeth: Hers have a certain... smokiness to them. 5:15:27 PM Ash: Anya gives a toothy grin! 5:17:54 PM *** Asbeth smiles back! *** 5:29:37 PM Ash: Francisco: You got the myrrh? 5:31:23 PM Asbeth: Yes, here. 5:31:25 PM *** Asbeth shows it! *** 5:41:09 PM Ash: He inspects it! "Should be perfect! Now, I shoud mention that this spell has probably never been cast. Certainly not for this purpose. 5:41:52 PM Asbeth: It is a bit unorthodox, yes. 5:43:51 PM Asbeth: But I think we will manage. 5:45:29 PM Ash: Francisco: I can only give you the version of the spell that I have recorded! IF there were any errors in transcription... 5:46:24 PM Asbeth: Francisco, you are delightfully trustworthy. 5:48:31 PM Ash: Francisco: That's what I was made for! 5:48:41 PM Ash: Francisco: Trustyworthyness. 5:49:32 PM Asbeth: I am not concerned about errors. 5:52:49 PM | Edited 5:56:33 PM Ash: Sofia, who has been sitting on the bed that's been pushed over to the side of the room kind of flops on her side. "Can we do this already? I'm borrrrrred." 5:53:34 PM Asbeth: Let us begin! 6:06:50 PM Ash: Sofia: Finally. Moving furniture is not magic. 6:07:38 PM Asbeth: Right. Just tell me what I need to do. 6:08:37 PM Ash: Francisco: Candles at the cardinal points of the floor sigil. Miss Sofia at the center, she needs to light the myrrh. 6:11:03 PM *** Asbeth lights the candles. *** 6:13:54 PM Ash: Sofia sits at the middle with the myrrh in a bowl! She lights it, and wrinkles her nose prettily. 6:15:32 PM Asbeth: What next? 6:39:24 PM Ash: Francisco: Now, Sofia must put her blood in the bowl. 6:39:37 PM Ash: Sofia: Will that make the bowl a vampire? 6:40:02 PM Asbeth: Doubtful! 6:42:13 PM Ash: Sofia seems to have forgotten she's mad at you ,by the way, and shrugs, biting her wrist and dripping her blood into the smoldering bowl! It hisses, and there's a cool breeze in the room that causes all the candles to flicker, and the flames to turn red. 6:45:21 PM *** Asbeth holds her breath. *** 6:49:13 PM Ash: (I thought she was a she right now?)) 6:49:51 PM Asbeth: ((Fixed it already!)) 6:51:13 PM Ash: ((It hasn't changed for me yet, because Skype!)) 6:53:23 PM Ash: The red flames flare brightly, and seems to turn to trails of luminous blood that interweave and interconnect intricately around Sofia. 6:57:30 PM *** Asbeth watches warily! She's a little worried about her friend. *** 7:07:30 PM Ash: Francisco: Now! We have to find the right thread. 7:09:34 PM Asbeth: How do we know? 7:14:12 PM Ash: Francisco:They're her blood, which is his blood. I rather thought your powers would be most useful here, Miss Jo. 7:17:34 PM Asbeth: Mine? 7:17:51 PM Asbeth: ... I'm not sure I quite understand your meaning? 7:24:34 PM Ash: Francisco: I was given to understand you possess some mental faculties that might help you pick out the right thread. 7:24:56 PM Asbeth: Oh. Telepathy. I was wondering who you wanted me to kiss. All right. 7:25:12 PM *** Asbeth opens her mind just a tiny bit and feels the threads a bit. *** 7:58:38 PM | Edited 8:03:12 PM Ash: Gimme a d10 roll! 8:08:03 PM Asbeth: ((8!)) 8:11:35 PM Ash: So, you touch one of the threads, very lightly and carefully! Suddenly it's like your zooming down a tunnel of blood! 8:13:58 PM *** Asbeth gasps a bit, and tries to figure out if that means it's the right one or the wrong one! *** 8:19:39 PM Ash: IT means you're sensing out what this thread means -- if it's the right connection. Basically, the idea is that lal these threads are the various connections between the vampire and the world around him. Like, there will be one that would be his connection to all vampire kind. Another for his connection to his particular blood line. 8:19:55 PM Ash: Another to his mortal bloodline and genealogy. That sort of thing. 8:20:11 PM Ash: You're looking specifically for the thread that connects him to Sofia and that's all. 8:22:08 PM *** Asbeth checks whwat this one is! *** 8:25:14 PM Ash: You follow it! This thread would seem to connect him to his parents. You see bits of his childhood from some 500 years ago. 8:25:57 PM *** Asbeth is rather intrigued by this, but looks for another thread! *** 8:27:35 PM Ash: You pull yourself out of that one easily. Gimme another roll! 8:27:47 PM Asbeth: ((10!)) 8:33:30 PM Ash: NicE! So you pop down that one, and you find what you think is the right connection -- You find him and Sofia talking. 8:33:48 PM *** Asbeth just watches, in that case. *** 8:42:25 PM Ash: Sofia, you notice, is not as pale. She actually seems a bit flushed, and wounded in some way. Also, half of her body is covered in blood. She's wearing a dress of blue and grey, just normal every day clothes, not the diaphanous gown she wears now. 8:42:50 PM *** Asbeth had wondered what she looked like alive! *** 8:48:54 PM *** Asbeth listens in! *** 9:07:17 PM Ash: Bruxo: I'll give you what you want. Are you sure you want it? 9:07:31 PM Ash: Sofia: Positive. Can you make me forget, too? 9:07:51 PM Ash: Sofia: .. I don't want to be me anymore. 11:18:58 PM Ash: ((here!)) 11:19:09 PM *** Asbeth keeps eavesdropping, though. *** 11:19:55 PM Ash: Bruxo looks at her inquisitively, and you sense from him a.... curiosity. Not concern, he feels very detached. But she's gotten his interest. 11:29:48 PM *** Asbeth basically wants badly to find out what Sofia wanted to forget! *** 11:33:08 PM Ash: Bruxo: All right, then. We're agreed. I'll take care of everything, and when we leave, the woman you are will be gone too. 11:35:56 PM *** Asbeth exits, and makes the right thread glimmer a bit for the others. *** 11:37:08 PM Ash: Okay! That only took a moment in real time, and you point out the right thread. 11:43:30 PM Asbeth: That one. 11:46:12 PM Ash: Francisco: That's great! So that's the link between Sofia and her progenitor. 11:47:21 PM Asbeth: Yes. 11:50:47 PM Ash: Francisco: You have the knife, Anya? 11:51:11 PM Ash: Anya nods, and instinctively goes to hand Francisco the dagger, frowns, then hands it to you! 11:54:03 PM *** Asbeth takes it! *** 12:00:17 AM Ash: Francisco: Drive that knife into the burning myrrh, and we're going to use it on the thread to carve it into a new shape. 12:01:44 AM *** Asbeth does it with panache and drives the knife way in there! *** 12:07:54 AM Ash: When you pull the blade out, it's stained red! 12:08:11 AM Ash: Francisco: There! Only thing left is to do the carving. Sofia? 12:13:08 AM Ash: Sofia looks at you uneasily! 12:13:21 AM Asbeth: Er… what sort of carving? 12:13:21 AM Ash: Sofia: What if I get it wrong? 12:13:28 AM Asbeth: You won't get it wrong. 12:14:30 AM Ash: Sofia: But. 12:15:43 AM Asbeth: You won't. 12:26:33 AM Ash: Francisco: It's all about intent, miss Sofia. 12:28:06 AM Asbeth: … I still think it's worthwhile to give him a chance to live again while being able to die. And to get rid of all the silly things he removed from himself. But it's up to you. 12:28:28 AM Ash: Sofia: He wanted to die though. 12:28:47 AM Ash: Sofia: .... what happens to me if he dies? 12:31:06 AM Asbeth: You're free. You might remember what you don't want to remember, but... you're free. 12:31:26 AM Asbeth: And I'm not sure he'll still want to die once he's able to. Especially not if the other things he's done to himself disappear. 12:31:47 AM Asbeth: … I simply feel he ought to have the option. 12:41:32 AM Asbeth: ... but it is up to you. 12:49:37 AM Ash: Sofia: .. So. Make him mortal. 12:49:56 AM Ash: She looks at the various threads. 12:50:39 AM Asbeth: And restore his missing bits. ... not his baby teeth, cut toenails, fingernails or hair, though, that would be rather horrifying. 12:59:01 AM Ash: She laughs at 'baby teeth'. 1:01:45 AM Asbeth: You can do it, Sofia. 1:05:24 AM Ash: Sofia looks around again. "We could do other things, too, though." 1:06:05 AM Asbeth: Such as? 1:07:48 AM Ash: Sofia: We could make vampires be nicer. Or at least give all the bad ones mustaches. 1:08:55 AM Asbeth: ... I think we had better stick to Bruxo for now. 1:09:35 AM Ash: Sofia: Give him a mustache. 1:10:06 AM Asbeth: And fix what ails him. ... he can always shave, after all. 1:15:48 AM Ash: Sofia thinks, then nods. "All right. I know what to do." 1:19:46 AM Asbeth: Do it. 1:30:47 AM Ash: She deftly slices... 1:30:56 AM Ash: (Gimme a roll.)) 1:31:23 AM Asbeth: ((10, believe it or not!! TWO IN A ROW!!)) 1:31:41 AM | Edited 1:32:20 AM Ash: SHe deftly slices Bruxo's thread. The crimson lights illuminating everything go out. 1:33:07 AM Asbeth: ... did it work? 1:33:55 AM Ash: Francisco: I don't know! Alll very exciting, though, isnt' it! 1:36:55 AM *** Asbeth turns on a light. *** 1:37:23 AM Ash: Sofia's standing there with the knife. "Am I dead? I mean, I am, but more dead." 1:37:58 AM Asbeth: Of course not, darling. 1:38:00 AM *** Asbeth hugs her. *** 1:41:38 AM Ash: She hugs back! 1:41:55 AM Ash: Sofia whispers. "I almost did a bad thing." 1:42:13 AM Asbeth: What did you almost do? 1:43:47 AM Ash: Sofia: MAde all vampires good like you. 1:44:18 AM *** Asbeth hugs her again. *** 1:44:29 AM Asbeth: You are very sweet, Sofia, but I do not believe I am that good. 1:44:42 AM Asbeth: So perhaps it's for the best you didn't. I hope Bruxo will be all right. 8:25:15 PM Ash: Sofia: What now, though? Do we go back? 8:25:41 PM Asbeth: Now... I don't know. Would you like to? 8:29:49 PM Ash: Sofia: I want some hot chocolate. 8:30:08 PM Asbeth: The two are not exclusive of one another! 8:30:15 PM *** Asbeth conjures her a mug of cocoa. *** 8:30:18 PM Ash: Sofia: Oh, good. 8:33:30 PM Asbeth: We could easily go back and visit if you like. To make sure his life or death went off correctly. 8:33:54 PM Ash: Sofia sips her cocoa. "I think I would feel it if he died. 8:35:57 PM Asbeth: That is probably true. 8:37:03 PM Ash: Sofia: I think he would summon me. If he needed me. 8:40:35 PM Asbeth: He might want you without needing you. 8:41:48 PM Ash: Sofia: He can still contact me. 8:43:12 PM Asbeth: That is very true. 8:43:24 PM Asbeth: I hope he does, honestly. You are his daughter, more or less. 8:43:24 PM Ash: Sofia: ... I don't want to go back. 8:43:45 PM Asbeth: You don't have to. Though I do think you ought to visit. You can stay with us, of course. 8:44:00 PM Ash: She hugs you! 8:44:14 PM *** Asbeth hugs back and pats her on the back. *** 8:48:57 PM Asbeth: As long as you like. 8:50:37 PM Ash: Sofia: I don't have any other friends. 8:52:39 PM Asbeth: Well, you may rely upon us. 8:57:29 PM Ash: Sofia: Ohhh. Can one of you be my arch enemy so I have you all in one place? 8:58:36 PM Asbeth: Well, Anya was that, I suppose. 9:00:38 PM Ash: Sofia: No, time for a new one. Caspar! We're enemies now. 9:00:45 PM Ash: Cas:.... what. 9:04:33 PM Asbeth: Oh, I do not think that will work, Caspar adores you. 9:04:48 PM Asbeth: Quite like an elder brother would. 9:08:03 PM Ash: Sofia: .... Theo? 9:10:09 PM Asbeth: The same, I fear. 9:18:41 PM | Edited 9:21:28 PM Ash: Sofia's voice gets very small and timid. "Francisco?" 9:19:38 PM Asbeth: No enemies here. 9:21:33 PM Ash: Sofia: ...fiiiine. 9:22:28 PM *** Asbeth kisses her on the cheek. *** 9:28:25 PM Ash: Theo: So, I suppose we just head west, then? 9:29:54 PM Asbeth: Yes, I should think so. 9:30:02 PM Asbeth: Unless you have pressing business here. 9:30:10 PM *** Asbeth makes that sound like an innuendo. Even though it might not be. *** 9:33:50 PM Ash: He blinks! He's trying to figure out if it is. 9:34:10 PM | Edited 9:34:24 PM Ash: Anya: WE have to be getting back home before long. 9:35:43 PM Asbeth: Of course. We'd be happy to join you, if Cas agrees. 9:39:35 PM Asbeth: And if Sofia agrees, too, of course. And if you could use more outlaws. 9:41:15 PM Ash: Sofia's eyes light up! 9:41:25 PM Ash: Cas: Why's this up to me? 9:41:38 PM Ash: Cas: I have no idea what I could contribute to such a venture. 9:42:49 PM Asbeth: ... Cas, you can freeze people and things by thinking about it. 9:43:15 PM Asbeth: Also, it's very hard to be a duo of gallant young Englishmen when there's only one of me. 9:53:51 PM | Edited 9:55:01 PM Ash: Anya: if you don't have the steel for crime, where we're going ice is a large commodity. 9:55:28 PM Asbeth: As long as it's good crime. 9:56:37 PM Ash: Anya: Always! 9:58:36 PM Asbeth: Come on, Cas. 9:59:25 PM Ash: Cas: Fiiiiiine. But I'd better get a good nickname. 10:00:16 PM Asbeth: Iceman? Gentleman Jack Frost? 10:01:38 PM Ash: Cas: ooh, I like that. 10:01:48 PM Ash: Sofia: Do me! 10:02:53 PM Asbeth: Dread Countess? Lady Killer? 10:12:16 PM Ash: Sofia: I'm not a countess! 10:12:30 PM Ash: Sofia: The perfect disguise. 10:12:35 PM *** Asbeth smiles. *** 10:12:37 PM Ash: Sofia: She giggles. 10:21:09 PM Asbeth: And what should I be? 10:21:16 PM *** Asbeth eyes Theo especially. *** 10:23:42 PM Ash: Theo: Um. The Devil's Daughter/Son. 10:24:05 PM Asbeth: Oh, I do like that.